The invention relates to golf club head covers.
Golf club head covers are typically open-ended bags constructed of a light weight, nonabrasive, pliable material, e.g. fabric or leather. In use such covers are generally slipped over the heads of clubs standing vertically in a golf club bag, protecting the heads from abrasion and other wear when the clubs are not in use. These covers are typically removed before the club is swung.
It is also known to use weights removably attached to the golf club during warm-up practice swings. These weights or "doughnuts" are typically vinyl-covered lead annuli each having an inner diameter slightly larger than the diameter of the club shaft, but smaller than the diameter of the club head. In use, a doughnut is slipped over the small-diameter end of the club handle and moved down the shaft until it rests against the upper surface of the club head. A golfer then takes practice warm-up swings using the weighted club-doughnut assembly.